Ocean View
by marrsbarz
Summary: Sakura is a princess of England who is off to marry Gaara, the prince of Spain. But what happens when a pirate kidnaps her and holds her hostage. What will happen when she begins to fall for that famous pirate?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a brand new story! I know I haven't finished the others but i had to do this fast before i forgot. Comment and REview if you think i should write more!

I DONT OWN NARUTO!

The sounds of the waves crashing against the side of the boat filled my ears as I pushed my long pink hair behind my ear. I sighed and walked across the wooden deck towards one of the crew men. "Sir, how much further until we reach Spain?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back and moved his long hair out of his face. "Well I believe in another day or two, my lady." He replied back before bowing and going back to work.

I nodded and headed towards the front of the boat, closing my eyes as I let the feel of the wind through my hair and the smells of the sea water control all my other senses. I had been on this old ship for three weeks yet the vast open ocean still caught my attention. "Sakura-chan?" A voice spoke behind me. My emerald green eyes glanced behind me. "Yes Tenten-san?" I asked back.

The thin, athletically built woman smiled and bowed before placing her hands on her hips. "You know, the sea will never change no matter how long you stare at it." She said jokingly; her brown capris and traditional sailor shirt blowing softly in the breeze. I giggled and rolled my eyes before turning back to the sea; my red summer dress blowing in the wind. "Maybe I have just been wishing I could turn back time." I murmured under my breathe before sighing again.

"Lady Sakura…. I am sure Prince Gaara will be very kind to you." She said softly, as if to comfort me. I shook my head and turned back towards her, giving her one of my smiles. "It's not that at all, its just… never mind." I said with a smile before walking towards her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You are doing a great time being my body guard, but go take a break and be with Neji." I said smiling when I saw her cheeks turn a rosy red.

"But. I. uh…..wwhat ever do you mean my lady?" She said embarrassed. I giggled and gave her a knowing look before heading back into the living quarters. "Tenten, don't worry I won't say anything." I gave her a wink before heading off into my room. I sighed and jumped into my bed, kicking off my black flats and burying my head in my pillow. 'If only I could meet that stranger again.' I thought to myself before drifting back to the life changing day.

I was walking through the village, greeting everyone and smiling at all the children. "Princess Sakura! Would you like some flowers?" One of the many villagers asked me. I shook my head politely and went on my way down the village. I looked up to see a high tower overlooking the ocean waters. 'I wonder what is new out there today.' I thought to myself before smiling and walking towards the tower. I giggled as I walked peacefully up the tower, grinning to myself that I was able to lose my stupid body guards. 'Daddy never trusted me to go anywhere by myself.' I sighed and gasped as I came into the bright light.

I took a deep breath and smiled as I was met with the salty air. 'I love this.' I thought to myself before walking to the edge and looking down to see the water crash against the walls. "So beautiful…" I whispered to myself as I looked up at the calm sea. "It is, isn't it?" A strange voice said behind me. I turned around and gasped as I stared at a strange man leaning against one of the walls.

His black hair and onyx eyes seemed to tie in with his tan skin. He seemed to be any average man, except for the scar that ran down his jaw bone and the white sailor shirt with a pair of black pants on. He has a sword on him and a gun on the other side, with a red bandana around his right wrist. "You're a pirate, aren't you?" I asked shakily. He smirked and nodded before walking towards me. I bit my lip and gasped when he suddenly stood next to me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said with a smile before looking out towards the sea.

I nodded and felt myself relax as I turned back to the ocean. "So what is your name?" I asked curiously. He smirked and continued to look out into the vast ocean. "If I told you that, I would have to kill you, lady Sakura." He said, turning towards me with a knowing smirk. I blushed and gasped. "How did you…." I was about to ask before he pitched in. "It's easy putting two and two together when your one, wearing a crown on your head and two, all the villagers kept calling you that." He informed me before winking at me. I blushed and nodded. "So pirate, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed and seemed to be glaring at something. "I got captured by one of your naval officers. The idiot left me alone while he went to talk to some guy, leaving me in shackles and a key." He explained with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stared into the strangers eyes. "It may not be a smart idea to be near me if you're trying to hide. My guards will be here any min…." I was suddenly interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps climb the tower. I looked towards the strange man to see he already disappeared. "What the?" I asked myself before turning to look at my guards with a annoyed look.

"Can't I just have five minutes to myself?" I said angrily with my hands on my hips. "Sorry Lady Sakura, but when a pirate is missing and your needed to keep the finally unite the peace between us and Spain, you are required to be kept at prized condition." One of the guards said with a bow before walking towards me. "I don't even want to be married to Gaara…" I whispered to myself as I headed down the stair case. I wiped what tears seemed to slip from my grasp. I looked up at the trees around us to see a familiar face looking back at me.

I gasped slightly and bit my lip as our eyes made contact. His face seemed to hold no emotion, yet his eyes held what seemed to have sadness and disappointment before he disappeared. I shook the idea and continued back to the castle. I smiled softly and rolled over in my bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I land in two days and then I get married in three days later…' I thought to myself disappointedly before wiping a tear away. "Sakura-chan, I have your dinner here." A voice came from outside my door. "Come in." I announced as I sat up.

A lady with two pig tails and blonde hair walked in with a smile on her face. "Tsunade, what are you here?" I asked curiously as I looked down at my plate of food she was carrying. "Well I thought that you might find me better company then these emotionless servants." She said with a smile as she handed me my plate and sat next to me. "You know, if you don't want to get married…you could always…" I interrupted her by shaking my head. "My country needs me… I have to keep peace." I said below a whisper as I push the food around with my fork.

"Hey Sak….its going to be…" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when suddenly screaming was heard on the deck. "Stay inside here." Tsunade said as she headed out onto the deck. I put the tray down and walked cautiously towards my door, shaking slightly as I came closer to the door. I opened the door slowly and gasped when I saw what was happening. "Pirates….." I whispered as I saw blood slowly run down the neck towards my room.

Review if you want me to write more! LOVE YA'LL


	2. Chapter 2

WWOOAAHH I guess this is a good story! Wooh hoo! lol yay

I dont own Naruto

I closed the door in haste and ran back to my bed. I let my feet go underneath me and slid underneath my bed, holding onto my small dagger tightly between my hands. I closed my eyes as the sounds of swords clashing filled the silent room. I peeked from underneath the bed sheets that hung over the sides to peer at the door. I let out a sigh when I noticed there were no shadows around my door. Suddenly the door busted open and one of the crew men was sent flying to the back of the room.

I covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my scream and hold back the sobs. A mean looking man entered the room, looking around for something, but I didn't know what. Suddenly his eyes stopped at my bed, right where I was at. I gasped and huddled closer to the wall, in an attempt to make myself smaller. The man reached the sheets and pulled back, showing me a wicked grin when we came face to face. "Well hello there, princess." He purred out as he grabbed me roughly by my long pink hair. I screamed and struggled against him as he dragged me out from under the bed.

"Please let go of me!" I screamed as he dragged me out of the room onto the deck. I looked around to see most of the crew men dead on the floor and the rest bunched up around the flag pole with the enemies surrounding them. Tenten's hair was messy and her shirt was covered in blood, while she glared at the man holding a sword to her. I glared at the man that was holding me and held onto the dagger tight, pointing it upwards. I bit my lip and turned my body, feeling my hair pull with my movement, and stabbed my attacker in the back.

He yelled out in pain and dropped me like a rag doll, causing me to land hard on my butt. I scrambled to my feet and held the dagger out in front of me, feeling the man's blood run down it to my hands. "You bitch!" The man yelled out before charging at me with the intent to kill. I grimaced and held my ground, hoping I would die quickly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I waited for the impact, when suddenly I felt a breeze brush against me.

I opened my eyes to see a man standing in front of me and the guy that was attacking me on his hands and knees. "Jungo…. stop." A familiar voice said to the man in front of me. "I am sorry Sasuke. She just…I am sorry, I am sorry." The man named jungo apologized to the man. I stared hard at the guy's back, trying to put two and two together. The guy in front of me turned to look at me with an emotionless facial expression. I gasped and dropped the dagger in surprise. 'It's him….' I thought to myself as I studied his face. His eyes told me not to say anything as he stared back at me.

I gave a short nod and waited to see what would happen next. "Alright crew, lets head out. We got what we came for." Sasuke said as he waved his arm towards his crew men. "You cannot take Lady Sakura! You will not get away with it!" Tenten yelled at Sasuke as she struggled against her ropes. Sasuke didn't even look at her as he continued towards his ship. I felt a hand roughly push me with the rest of the enemy crew.

"Sakura! No!" Tenten screamed on the top of her lungs as she fought harder against the bounds. "Sink the ship." Sasuke said calmly as he walked over to ship over the wooden board connecting the two. I gasped and looked behind me towards the crew. To see them struggle against the bounds. I tripped slightly when I stepped onto Sasuke's ship, only to be caught by Sasuke himself. I looked up at him to see his eyes still held the emotionless features. I looked away and towards my ship to see my crew men free and struggling to get the safety boats loose. I noticed the ship was beginning to sink slowly, causing me to gasp and yell out to my crew. "No!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I tried to get away from Sasuke.

"Sakura, stop." He said calmly as he held me back. I turned to look at him with a glare. "If those were your friends on your ship, would you stop?" I asked him harshly. He looked down at me with not a single change in emotion. "I wouldn't be stupid and try to stop something I clearly cannot." He said calmly before pulling me with him as he headed off to the living cabins. "Now, stay down here and don't leave or I will be forced to kill you." He threatened as he pushed me into one of the cabins. I gasped and fell to the ground harshly, my red dress fanning out around me.

I looked up at his back as he closed the door behind him, not even giving me a second glance. I huffed and looked around the room, noticing it seemed to be like any other room. There was a bed and a side table, both nailed down to keep it safe when the boat rocks and a small candle lit on the side table. I stood up slowly and made my way to the bed, sitting down on it as I continued to look around the room. 'What have I got myself into?' I asked myself as I curled into a small ball. I lay down on the pillow and cried softly. I didn't realize that I was slowly falling asleep until my vision goes black.

I woke up to the ship rocking softly back and forth. I stretched and slid off the bed slowly. I walked to the door quickly and opened it slowly, looking around for anyone around. "Yes!" I whispered to myself as I slipped out past the door way. I ran softly down the empty hall way and up the stairs, panting softly as I hurried towards the open deck. I slowed down as I reached the top of the stairs and peered around, noticing no one was on the deck. I was silently cheering in my head as I ran on the deck towards the front of the boat.

I looked out at the ocean, smiling as I looked down at the dark water. I gripped onto the railing tightly before leaning over slightly. 'You can do this…you can...' My thoughts were interrupted when I was suddenly yanked back from the railing and against a hard surface. I looked up to come face to face with Sasuke. "Sasuke…" I whispered as I stared into his black eyes. He smirked and stared back at me. "So, you know my name?" He asked with a smug look. I blushed and bit my lip in embarrassment. "Were you planning on jumping off the boat?" He asked curiously.

I blushed even more and looked away, not knowing what to say at my own stupidity. "Very idiotic if you ask me. You would have died out there at this time at night." He said with a huff before helping me stand on my own. "Well what would you do if you were in my position; surrounded by people who want to kill you." I asked him with my hands on my hips. He gave me a look before looking towards the side boats tide to the side of the boat. I slapped my forehead mentally before huffing and walking past him. "Whatever smart ass, I am going back in my room." I said with my nose in the air as I headed back to the living quarters

. "I will be there in a minute." Sasuke commented behind me. I whipped around in an instant and was met with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. He smirked even more and winked at me before turning back to the quarters, stomping the whole way. I went back to the room and opened the door, running to the bed and hiding under the covers. I curled into a ball and pushed as far against the wall I could as I tried to hold the tears back. I heard the door open slowly, making my breath hitch. I heard the footsteps come closer before stopping right at the edge of the bed. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as the covers were gently pulled back. Sasuke looked down at me with a emotionless face yet with guilt filled eyes.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse, knowing the rumors of what pirates do to their prisoners. He just stared at me before grunting and taking his shoes off. I looked into his eyes to see a weird emotion appear and disappear in his eyes before he got into the bed slowly. I moved over more and turned away from him, trying to give him all the room he needed so he wouldn't need to touch me. I felt him shift and his back face me as he kept on his side too. I sighed and drifted slowly into slumber.

Well there you go! This chapter had another ending but i changed it for the better!1 Hope yall enjoy! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so a new CHAPTER! Yay! I try to write a chap a day! Anyways heads up. I am having a few issues and i was hoping you could help. Read the bottoms notes once your done and please try to answer. THANK YOU!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

I yawned and wrapped the covers tightly around me as I snuggled closer to myself. I was about to fall back into a deep sleep before it dawned on me. 'My bed is so much warm then it usual is….WAIT I got captured remember.' I reminded myself. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I sat up in the bed, looking around for any danger. Sasuke was gone and it seemed to make this unknown room even more uncomfortable.

I pulled the sheets closer to my body as I swung my legs over the edge and placed my bare feet against the cold wooden floor. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head, feeling my muscles tighten and then relax. I smiled and ruffled my hair slightly as I tried to wake myself up. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a emotionless Sasuke holding a tray of food in his hands. I gave him a quiz look before looking down at the tray. He set it on the side table and motioned for me to take the food.

"You don't think I am just going to eat that do you?" I questioned him. "Its not poisoned. The point of capturing was not to kill you right afterwards, that would serve us no purpose." Sasuke said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "And why did you capture me?" I asked him. He pushed the tray closer to me. "Just eat." He stated. "No, not till you tell me why you captured me!" I demanded as I pushed it back to him.

"That's none of your concern. Your only concern should be keeping yourself healthy and minding your own business so you don't get hurt." He said harshly. I bit my lip and glared at him. "I am not hungry. So you just wasted your time cooking me something." I said harshly before turning away from him. Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of my stomach growling. I bit my lip and felt a slight blush cover my cheeks.

"Hmm not hungry my ass…" Sasuke said sarcastically before setting the tray in front of me and walking out the door. "Ass wipe…" I murmured under my breath before poking the piece of toast with my fork. I bit into the piece of toast and grinned ear to ear. 'Not bad for an ass wipe….' I thought to myself before devouring the rest of the food. Once I was done with my food I placed the tray on the floor and headed off to the door. I turned the door knob slowly before peeking out to see if anyone was around. I smirked and headed off down the hallway making sure to hide my face in case anyone came by.

Once I reached onto the top of the deck I hid behind some barrels, making sure to keep hidden from any unwanted eyes. My red dress was tucked under my knees so it wouldn't blow with the wind and give away my hiding place. I looked around the deck and noticed all the gross and dirty pirates working out on the deck. I heard footsteps come by my hiding place, causing to bury my head in my knees. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me." I repeated over and over in my head as the steps came closer before turning away from me.

"Alright you scum bags! We are heading off to Death's lane! So all hands on deck and let's get this ship moving!" An unknown voice yelled as all the crew men started scrambling to their positions. I peeked over the barrel and noticed the voice came from a spikey haired blonde man. His orange shirt and black pants made his skin seem to shine. He turned towards me and I couldn't help but stare at his bright blue eyes. He gave me a toothy grin and wink at me, 'Shit my cover is blown.' I bit my lip as he suddenly appeared next to me, with his arm slung around my shoulder.

"Well princess, it seems someone can't follow orders. Were you not supposed to stay in the room?" He asked me curiously. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. He chuckled and winked at me. "I am Naruto, Sasuke's first mate, and if I were you, I wouldn't go against his rules." "Well he never said I couldn't leave the room so I didn't break any rules." I said smartly. He chuckled and pulled me up so I was standing right next to him. "Well then why are you hiding?" He asked me. I blushed and shrugged before looking around. Some people were staring at us but most were too busy working.

"We maybe pirates but we don't bite….hard…" He said with a goofy grin before he ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. "Hey don't worry; you will be fine as long as you stay near me or Sasuke-teme." Naruto said with a reassure smile. "Hn… dobe, let her go." Sasuke's voice announced from behind us. I whipped around to see Sasuke standing behind us on the upper deck with his usual facial expression on his face. "Why should I?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke's eyes darkened before he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. "Because as your Captain, I am giving you a order." He said bluntly before he pulled me out of Naruto's arms. "Sasuke…." I whispered as I stared up at him. He looked down at me annoyed before he looked back at Naruto and nodded his head towards the deck. Naruto sighed and walked out onto the deck. I looked up at Sasuke again and bit my lip, "Sorry Sasuke." I whispered out before looking away from him. "Whatever… Come with me." He stated before walking up to the upper deck.

I followed behind him with my head held low and my face falling in front of my face. Once we reached the upper deck I looked out to the Ocean and gasped. "It's so beautiful." I whispered before turning back to Sasuke, noticing he was staring at me. "Hn." He stated bluntly before he stepped in front of me. "Alright crew! We will reach there by night fall! Be ready for landing!" He yelled as he nodded for the navigator to turn east. I looked at the wooden floor, making sure to keep my distance from him in case he got upset with me. "You know, I am not as evil as you seem to think I am." He stated out of the blue.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me. I bit my lip and looked away again, trying to make myself to disappear if I could. He stepped a little closer to me before sighing and grabbing my arm. "What is it? What is it that is making you so unhappy?" He asked harshly. I shook my head and shrugged, not wanting to talk to him. He grunted and pulled me towards the side of the ship, stopping right at the railing. "You choose how miserable you make this. No one here will touch you, down grade you or bring any harm to you. You must stay in the room and not leave unless I come let you out. Understand?" He asked me with a stern look.

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably away from him. He sighed and looked out into the sea. "What happened to the girl I talked to the other day?" He said below a whisper. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it but I did give him a strange look. "Sasuke… Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him cautiously. He looked down at me and smirked. "We need money and you have the highest price on your head. Also, Gaara is an ass and so we figured we would piss him off." I gave him a confused look and asked, "How much is on my head?" He smirked even more and leaned close to my ear.

"If I got the money, I could buy Spain and England with money left over for the whole ocean as my kingdom." He whispered. I gasped and my eyes grew huge. He chuckled and stood up straight, looking out to the sea with a content facial expression. I looked out the sea too and smiled as I saw dolphins jumping out in the distance. "Sakura!" I heard someone scream before I was pulled into a hug. "Did the teme make you cry?" Naruto asked suddenly. I gave him a quizzed look and shook my head. "Naruto…" Sasuke said warningly. "Oh teme, don't get you sword any more far up your ass then it already is." Naruto said before hugging me tighter. "I just got to make sure you're not hurting my new friend!" He said with a wink.

I blushed and bit my lip, "I am your friend?" I whispered out. He smiled and nodded before letting me go. I smiled and nodded at him before turning to look at Sasuke to see a not so nice look towards Naruto. He chuckled and patted my head. "It will take some time, but just wait and it will happen eventually." He reassured me. I gave him a confused look but he just winked at me and walked away. I looked up at Sasuke to see he was staring at Naruto's back, with a glare and expression I couldn't understand. I sighed and looked out to the sea. 'Man pirates… So confusing.'

**Ok so there it is. And you guys can already see where its getting conflicted. In the first chapter i made it so Sasuke was nice and was talking with her. Well I dont know if i should speed up the process and make them like eachother and then get into the action or long it out and then get to the action. I mean i have ideas on how it will happen the first way but i hate reading stores that rush so its up to you guys! Long or short?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took to long! LOL been busy busy! Well this one is way longer so thats why it took awhile and I love the reviews! Thank you! I look forward to them everyday!**

**I NO OWN NO NARUTO!**

I was sitting on the bed when suddenly the door busted open. I gasped and pulled the pillow to my face in shock, only to see Naruto standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey Sakura-chan, we have to leave." Naruto said with a smile before walking closer to me. I placed the pillow down and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a wink, "We are going to Death's Lane. It's a pirate stop were we can pick up men, information, gear and food. Oh wait….Damnit I was not supposed to say that much! Just forget I said any of that!" He said in panic at the end, waving his arms in front of his face like a wild banshee.

I giggled and tilted my head to the side, "Hmm forget what?" I said jokingly. "Forget what I said earlier! That's what!" He said yet again, due to his oblivious ways. I sighed and nodded before standing up. "Can…I maybe get some new clothes? This used to be my favorite dress but now it's nasty." I complained as I looked down at my wrinkly red dress I have worn for three days. "You will have to ask Sasuke since you are under his care but if he won't I wouldn't mind getting you one." He said with a smile.

I nodded and tied my hair back in a ponytail before walking over to him. "OOOHHH no, you can't wear that out there! That's just asking for trouble." He said before handing me some of what looked to be his clothes. "Here are some of my clothes that are too small for me." He said with a grin. I smiled back and stared at him, with him staring right back at me. "Are you going to stay in here while I change?" I asked impatiently. Naruto's face grew as red as a tomato before shaking his head furiously and running out of the room.

I giggled and slipped my dress off my shoulders, watching it hit the floor. I unfolded the clothes to see he had stashed a pair of boxers in there too. I grimaced and debated if I should wear those too or keep the ones I had. 'These are 3 days old….eeeewww….I guess I will go with the boxers. 'I finally decided before slipping my underwear off. I slipped his boxers on before putting a pair of pants on and was about to put the shirt on when I turned around to see Sasuke staring at me with a red face. It was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

I felt the blush creep on my cheeks as I held the shirt tighter to my chest. "Ummm how long have you been there?" I asked slowly. He blushed more and looked away, "Hn" That was all he had to say before it hit me that he was here the whole time. I slipped the shirt on fast and glared at him as I retied my hair back. "Well as you can see, I need some new clothes. So maybe since you were wrong to watch me undress, maybe you can make it right by buying me new clothes?" I said with a huff. Suddenly Sasuke was in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"So anything I do wrong I can win you over with clothes?" He said. I gasped and took a step back. "That's not what I meant you perv." I stepped back more before heading out of the room. Sasuke trailed behind me, his hands in his pockets and his pirate hat resting lazily on his head. "That's not what I meant either, you perv." Sasuke whispered in my ear before walking in front of me. I blushed even more and tried to keep up with his pace. Once we reached the deck, I could hear the loud talking from the crew and the sounds of distant music coming from the bar next to the docks.

The moon shone bright against the pitch black sky, and the buildings lights seemed to gleam with life, showing the place was a wild place to go to. "Alright crew! Stay two in a group and keep your guard up. With the princess in our custody we have Spain and England after us." Sasuke yelled out before he waved his hand towards the deck. The crew cheered and rushed off to the deck. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Who do I go with?" I asked curiously. He gave me a look before rolling his eyes and taking hold of my hand, pulling me with him off the deck. I looked down at are hands, blushing as I realized, I didn't want him to let go. I squeezed my hand in his and suddenly he ripped his hand from mine, like he just realized what he did. I walked close to him the closer we got to the bar, feeling as if someone was staring at me.

More like a bunch of people staring at me I realized when I looked around to see people staring at us. I clung closer to Sasuke as I noticed one man in particular giving me a creepy look. Sasuke looked down at me in annoyance until he noticed the man, then he just looked ahead. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'Why did I even think he would care?' I thought sadly before stopping in mid step.

'Why should I even care that he cares?' I looked up from the ground to see Sasuke giving me a strange look before grunting and begin walking again. I sighed and ran up to catch up to him. We entered the bar, and my hand immediately covered my nose. The smell of alcohol and smoke filled the entire room, there were couples all over the place basically having sex, and people pick pocking others that had fallen asleep.

I stood as close to Sasuke as I could, making sure not to touch anyone I didn't have to. He didn't make any remarks at my actions, making me feel a little better. "Well Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" A sluty voice said in front of Sasuke. I looked over his shoulder to come face to face with a red haired woman with black glasses. "Karin, have you heard about his where abouts yet?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

She smirked, "He who, Sasuke? I seemed to have forgotten. Maybe you can, you know, help me remember what I have forgotten." She said with a wink. I grimaced at what she was hinting at and took a half step back, just in case he did something. "Karin…" Sasuke hissed out in a warning manner. The said girl gasped and started to shake. "I am sorry Sasuke… I was only joking! He passed by here a couple of days ago. He came by for some supplies then left." Karin stumbled out, as if she was afraid of something.

I took a step closer, trying to see what she was afraid of but Sasuke turned in the opposite direction and headed off out the door without me. I looked around in fright before heading out the door after him. As soon as I stepped out of the bar I noticed that he was nowhere in sight. That's when I began to panic, scrambling on where to go and what to do. I looked around but noticed how dark it was and how there was no way I could see, but there was no way I could go back in the bar. I took a cautious step towards the docks, looking around for any movement.

I sighed when I noticed no one was out here and began walking faster. 'Just get to the boat, just get to the boat.' I repeated to myself before moving faster. I felt myself relax slightly when the roads kept silent except for the music in the bar behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and was just about to smile when suddenly I was knocked off my feet. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" A strange husky voice whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes begin to water as my whole body began to shake. "Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you're going to have a great night tonight baby." He whispered in my ear before licking down the side of my neck. I was just about to scream when he covered my mouth with his big hand. "Sh princess, I promise to make this quick." He tried to reassure me as his other hand slid down the front of my shirt. I struggled underneath him as he straddled my hips, pulling on my shirt. I felt the tears begin to fall as he took off my shirt and his hand grazed my bare stomach.

Just when I felt it was over, he was suddenly thrown off of me, slamming into the wall behind him. I covered my body in instinct, scared of who might see. I felt a shirt draped around my shoulders gently then a breeze of air rush past me. The next thing I knew I was in someone's arms, my face in there chest and a shirt wrapped around my upper body. "The next time you touch her, I will kill you." A familiar voice said before he began walking. I gasped and looked up at Sasuke's dark face. "Sasuke?" I gasped out quietly as if in disbelief.

He grunted and continued walking down towards the boat. I held onto his shirt tight as he went up the ramp and stepped onto the deck. We made it back to the room quickly before he gently put me down on the bed and stood up straight. I noticed he was shirtless then, "Sasuke…. This is your shirt?" I asked him confused. He grunted and turned to walk out the door. "I am sorry I left you…" He said below a whisper, as if I was not supposed to hear it. I smiled softly and held the shirt tighter. "It's ok…" I answered back. He grunted in response and left the door, shutting the door softly. I laid down on the pillow and held the shirt close, taking a good whiff of his scent. 'Mhm he smells good….'

**Yay! lol finally completed after two days! REVIEW!**


End file.
